Les grands esprits se rencontrent
by Hane Feathers
Summary: William Murdoch et Sherlock Holmes sont des esprits brillants et éclairés. Que se passerait-il si Murdoch voyageait dans le temps pour rencontrer le Sherlock du 21ème siècle ? Et si l'un d'eux était impliqué dans un meurtre inquiétant ? [Légers spoilers S5 Murdoch et S2 Sherlock]
1. Murdoch, la machine et le cadavre

Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfic, je suis tellement excitée et inquiète à la fois ! Surtout que mon crossover n'est pas le plus répandu et que Murdoch Mysteries n'est pas très connu. J'espère donc que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews. Les personnages qui apparaissent ici ne m'appartiennent pas, CBC et BBC ont tous les droits. Je me permet juste un petit emprunt. Je posterais un chapitre tous les dimanches, sauf si je suis trop débordée. Vous pouvez lire sans connaître Murdoch Mysteries, il n'y a que de légers spoilers. Bonne lecture et a bientôt !

Merci à Estelle pour m'avoir soufflé l'idée et à Petitesouris pour sa relecture.

_**Chapitre 01 : Murdoch, la machine et le cadavre**_

_Le 31 décembre 1899 à Toronto..._

Beaucoup de gens, faisant partie de cette populace indissociable, croient aux miracles. Chacun de nous aimerait voir ses rêves les plus fous se réaliser. Mais souvent, dans notre triste réalité, seul l'élite de la société a accès au luxe de l'extraordinaire. Et quoi d'autres qu'un voyage dans le temps pour escroquer le gratin de Toronto ?

Devant l'entrepôt du Dr Harms, on faisait la queue depuis l'aube. Les journaux avaient tant vanté les mérites de cette mystérieuse machine que personne ne doutait de son efficacité. On se bousculait, on se toisait pour avoir une meilleure place. Mais comme le disait le personnel chargé de l'accueil des plus crédules :

« Il y aura un voyage pour tout le monde ! »

Les robes s'agitaient, les chapeaux acquiesçaient. C'était la gent féminine qui était la plus présente, bien sûr accompagnée des maris beaucoup moins intéressés par ses "croyances de bonnes femmes". Enfin c'était ce qu'ils hurlaient à qui voulait l'entendre, alors que c'était eux qui payaient le ticket. On pouvait apercevoir les dernières parures à la mode, c'était presque un défilé de gloussement et de tissus brandissant les mille dollars nécessaire à leur voyage dans le temps. Au milieu de cette agitation presque désolante, se tenait un homme tout de noir vêtu. Son chapeau melon dépassait légèrement de la foule, sans toutefois faire de l'ombre aux chapeaux haute couture de ces dames. Cet homme était extrêmement droit, autant par sa stature que par ses convictions. Peu essoufflé par son trajet à vélo, il se frayait lentement un chemin à travers la foule. Il remarquait à peine les regards avides posés sur lui alors qu'il arrivait devant le fameux docteur responsable de ce vacarme. Dans sa tête, bon nombre d'hypothèses se présentaient à lui pour expliquer comment un simple homme pouvait déjouer les lois de la physique. Et surtout s'il pouvait lui montrer comment il avait réussi ce tour de force. Mais en réalité, l'homme au chapeau était là pour une raison bien plus triste et banale : une affaire de meurtre et une escroquerie.

Il prit la parole le premier, pour se présenter comme à l'accoutumé :

« Inspecteur William Murdoch, maréchaussée de Toronto... »

« Je sais qui vous êtes, inspecteur, nous nous sommes déjà rencontré. Épargnez-moi vos babillages. Vous êtes ici pour voir quelque chose de nouveau »

« Je suis ici pour constater la véracité de vos propos et de vos actes. Combien avez- vous gagné depuis l'accès de la machine au public ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde en rien. L'autre machine dans le futur nécessite de l'entretien. Tout l'argent récolté est versé sur un compte épargne pour les années à venir. Qui sait, peut être qu'un jour nous pourrons voyager d'un millénaire. Que pensez-vous que sera devenu le monde en 2012 ? »

Murdoch soupira à l'entente de ses inepties prononcées d'une voie grave et enjôleuse. Il ne se ferait pas avoir. Le policier était un homme de science, même si certains l'ignoraient. D'un soupir, il sortit une feuille de sa poche.

« Voici le mandat de perquisition pour votre entrepôt. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez soi disant sauvé des vies en regardant dans le futur que cela vous place au-dessus des lois. »

« Je rends simplement service à mes compatriotes. Mais si vous êtes si persuadé que cette machine est un canular, pourquoi ne pas l'essayer ? Après tout, qu'avez- vous à y perdre ? »

Murdoch en effet, n'avait plus rien à perdre aujourd'hui. Des pertes, il en avait subi tout au long de sa vie. Parfois, il se sentait brisé de l'intérieur. Et ce bonimenteur savait se glisser entre ses fissures. Lorsque l'on peut voir l'avenir, on a tant envie de voir si l'on a regagné ce qui nous a été pris. Et sans vraiment y avoir réfléchi, William pensa à Julia. Elle était l'élue de son coeur. Pour toujours. Cela pouvait sembler niais ou candide, mais ce n'était qu'une évidence. Il voulait savoir si plus tard, peut-être... Ils formeraient un couple, ils auraient des enfants. Envolés les problèmes, les disputes, les quiproquos et surtout le mariage qu'elle avait fait avec un autre. Parfois, William Murdoch se disait qu'il était bien trop passionné. Sa vie ressemblait aux récits d'un roman feuilleton. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il accepta de rentrer dans la machine.

Il entendit à peine les instructions que lui murmurait le docteur Harms tandis qu'il lui mettait un casque métallique en guise de couvre chef.

« Quand vous vous réveillerez, vous serez en 1912. Vous pouvez y rester autant de temps que vous le désirez, mais n'oubliez pas de revenir à la machine pour rentrer. Bon voyage inspecteur. »

Murdoch n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà les portes de la machine se refermaient. De loin, l'objet de toutes les convoitises semblait mystérieux, doté de pouvoirs venant d'ailleurs et de la plus grande technologie. Mais en l'observant de plus près, ce n'était qu'une énorme boite de taille à contenir un homme, un peu comme ces armoires que possédaient les magiciens. S'il n'y avait pas eu les compteurs, on aurait pu croire à une représentation d'un prestidigitateur. Même le casque sur la tête de Murdoch, branché à des fils électriques multicolores, ressemblait à un ustensile de cuisine. Mais l'inspecteur ne put se faire ces réflexions car la machine se mit alors en marche, et après quelques bruits étranges, William Murdoch avait disparu.

OhO

Des sirènes retentissaient dans la nuit, comme si elles cherchaient à attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Mais personne ne semblait répondre à leur appel. Se garant juste devant les lumières aveuglantes et le brouhaha des agents présents, un homme sortit d'un taxi d'une teinte sombre. Il semblait presque indifférent à ce spectacle, comme si cela faisait partie de sa routine. Tout en se rapprochant de la scène de crime, il observa avec précision le visage de l'homme qui se tenait au-dessus d'un cadavre. Si pour lui les rencontres macabres étaient son quotidien, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas pour l'homme vêtu de noir...

Murdoch avait déjà été accusé de meurtre à tort, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait prendre pour un criminel avec autant de témoins. La situation paraissait si incroyable qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir un tableau et une craie sous la main pour la schématiser. L'inspecteur était entré dans la machine, et après quelques secousses, était enfin arrivé dans le futur. Mais pas exactement celui que le Dr Harms lui avait décrit...

Au lieu de se retrouver dans une machine similaire à celle qu'il venait de quitter, Murdoch était dans une ruelle sombre, entre deux immenses bâtisses. Pas de lumière pour éclairer ses pas, ni pour le guider. Il savait qu'il était dans le futur, mais où il avait atterri était un bien plus grand mystère. Il ne reconnaissait rien, et avançait presque à tâtons vers l'avant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il percute une masse molle qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il s'arrêta pour examiner ce qui se trouvait là, et eu un rictus de surprise en constatant que c'était un cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds. Il prit tout de même son pouls pour vérifier, mais l'homme était bel et bien mort. Est-ce que la machine avait comme effet secondaire de tuer les personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité ? Est-ce que tout cela existait vraiment et n'était pas le fruit d'une illusion ?

Alors qu'il faisait son signe de croix par respect pour la victime, des lumières l'aveuglèrent. Des cris se firent entendre, et plusieurs hommes dans un uniforme qui ne lui était pas familier se ruèrent sur lui. Un peu sonné et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'un homme s'avança pour lui passer des menottes en murmurant :

« Je vous arrête »

Non loin de là, un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir observait la scène. Sous ses cheveux bouclés, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il analysait la situation, inscrivant chaque détail de la scène dans sa mémoire infaillible. Quand il vit passer l'homme qui hurlait à tout va qu'il était l'inspecteur William Murdoch et qu'il était innocent, il sourit. Il regarda attentivement l'homme dans les yeux et dit :

« Cela va être divertissant »


	2. 221B Baker Street et au-delà

_**Chapitre 02 : 221B Baker Street et au delà**_

_Le 31 décembre 2012 à Londres..._

Depuis une heure déjà, le silence régnait sur Baker Street. De la fenêtre ouverte, on n'entendait pas un seul bruit. Pourtant, c'était le soir du Nouvel An, et en cette nuit plus qu'une autre les gens se pressaient vers leurs maisons trop parfaites. Peu de clochards traînaient leurs loques dans ce froid, ayant déjà trouvé un abri pour la nuit. Mais les gens respectables s'arrêtaient sur les trottoirs pour discuter de choses et d'autres, pour se souhaiter du bonheur. Il y avait aussi le passage des voitures, les cris des enfants, les réprimandes des parents, mais tout cela ne parvenait plus aux oreilles du locataire du 221B. Il avait trouvé un moyen pour ne plus entendre ces informations inutiles, ces éternels bavardages hypocrites. Dans le même but, il avait désactivé Internet sur son Blackberry, ne voulant pas être dérangé par les messages des réseaux sociaux qui étaient infestés de souhaits et autres niaiseries. Tout n'était que mensonge, on se faisait beau juste pour un jour avant le changement d'année et puis le reste du temps, on redevenait nous-même. Sauf pour Noël évidemment. Une autre des fêtes que Sherlock exécrait.

Le détective consultant passait donc pour un homme détestable auprès de ceux qui croisaient sa route. Il était sans doute l'une des seules personnes qui détestait les bruitages des magasins et les chanteurs de rues ses émotions n'étaient pas liées à des sons discordants. Mais il y avait un bruit, un seul, que le détective pouvait ressentir plus qu'entendre. Un appel. Ou plutôt un cri de colère. Insistant, qui ne cessait jamais. Il l'avait entendu beaucoup de fois depuis que tout avait commencé. Oh oui, il savait qu'entendre son coéquipier, son assistant, son ami, hurler son prénom était la seule chose qui pouvait le sortir de sa léthargie. Et surtout, c'était l'un des seuls mots qu'il savait lire sur les lèvres. Peut-être parce que tout le monde avait les syllabes Sherlock Holmes à la bouche, parce qu'on le chuchotait dans chaque recoin de la ville de Londres. Il ne se vantait jamais, mais sa réputation était déjà faite, et son nom était devenu plus qu'un mot. Il était comme une incantation. Enfin, avec John Watson, il n'avait jamais su si cette apostrophe était un sort pour l'appeler ou pour le réduire en poussière...

« Sherlock ! Depuis tout ce temps, tu ne m'écoutes pas ? As-tu encore une once de respect pour notre vie commune ? »

Le détective, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, jeta un regard irrité à son colocataire. De mauvaise grâce, il enleva les bouchons qui empêchaient ses tympans de mourir à cause des bruits venant de la rue.

« Je ne veux pas vraiment savoir ce que tu sous-entends par « vie commune » mais je ne t'ai pas accepté sous mon toit pour que tu me fasses la conversation. J'aimerais visiter mon palais mental en paix et que tu respectes mon espace vital. Je compte sur ton silence pour les heures à venir. Oh tu peux protester, mais je saisirai immédiatement mon violon et je ne promets pas que mes notes seront douces à tes oreilles. Après, je peux passer aux coups de feu, si tu préfères. Je trouverai toujours un moyen de couvrir ta voix et celles des passants. »

Après cette réplique cinglante et rapide, Sherlock ne s'attarda pas sur les réactions de l'homme qui était en face de lui, puisqu'elles étaient toujours les mêmes. John était habitué à ses sauts d'humeur et il se contentait de suivre la même palette d'émotion. Sur l'instant, il affichait toujours un regard indigné, presque assassin, mais quelques minutes plus tard, le mal que lui avait dit ou fait Sherlock était pardonné. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que le détective était resté avec lui pendant tout ce temps. John Watson était le seul qui avait assez de patience et d'endurance pour le supporter. L'homme qu'il décrivait comme le plus ordinaire, le plus banal du monde. Pourtant lorsqu'on l'observait bien, il avait de nombreuses qualités hors du commun. C'est juste qu'il ne savait pas les mettre en avant.

Mais un détail laissa Sherlock indécis. Quelque chose qu'un passant lambda n'aurait pu voir sur le visage de son colocataire, mais qui pour lui était évident. Au lieu de voir apparaître de la colère sur le visage de son ami, il ne vit que de la tristesse. Un élément clochait, et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte immédiatement. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait plus d'affaires alléchantes sous la main, et son cerveau se ramollissait déjà. Le détective avait besoin de réactiver ses neurones s'il ne voulait pas faire partie des imbéciles qui peuplaient cette planète. Il se rappela alors pourquoi leurs deux fauteuils étaient placés face à face : pour que chacun puisse étudier l'autre à son aise. John recherchait en lui des sentiments, Sherlock, lui, voulait un sujet d'étude. Car son ami était sans aucun doute son meilleur cobaye.

Pull, journal d'aujourd'hui ouvert à la page des actualités, cheveux brossés, rasé de près, pas de tickets de bus ou autres paperasses dépassant de ses poches. Non, non, c'était autre chose. Ce qui est caché est toujours simple. Réfléchit, réfléchit. Pourquoi John serait attristé parce que...

Sherlock s'arrêta net et ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, puis il reposa sa question :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire, c'est le jour du réveillon, tu devrais être en train de faire la fête avec des gens sociables et sans intérêts ! »

Le docteur reposa lentement son journal, fixant dans les yeux son acolyte.

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?... A cause des événements de Noël peut-être... »

« Ah. Je vois. Je suis désolé pour... Comment s'appelait elle cette fois-ci ? Katy ? Ou alors Sarah ? Ca y est je l'ai : Janet. »

John soupira et monta le ton, une expression de colère sur le visage :

« Ce n'est pas moi le problème ! Ou une de mes ex qui s'est enfuit en courant à cause de tes remarques ! Je m'inquiète pour toi. A propos d'Elle. La Femme »

Un sentiment de malaise secoua Sherlock. Il ne voulait pas penser à Elle. Pas maintenant. Irène Adler, la seule femme qui avait réussit à lui échapper. Enfin, pour cette fois. D'un côté, il l'avait aidé à éviter la mort, tout était de sa faute. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire disparaître cette intelligence supérieure. C'était seulement pour cela qu'il l'avait laissé en vie. Mais John n'était pas au courant. Il ne lui avait rien dit. Alors le gentil docteur agissait comme une personne normale : il restait auprès de son ami qui avait perdu un être cher, pour le soutenir dans son deuil. Mais malheureusement, la Femme n'était pas quelqu'un qui comptait vraiment pour lui et en plus, il n'avait jamais été une personne dans les normes.

Sherlock ajouta d'un ton tranchant et sans équivoque :

« Je ne suis pas déprimé, John. Ni malade. Je vais très bien et si tu veux le savoir... »

A ce moment, le Blackberry de Sherlock vibra, plusieurs fois de suite. C'était un appel sans aucun doute. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Sherlock savait qui l'appelait. Il reconnaîtrait cette sensation entre mille. Lestrade avait besoin d'aide. Ou il voulait simplement lui souhaiter de meilleurs voeux, ce qui serait absolument décevant.

Sans s'occuper de la réaction de son voisin de fauteuil, il se rua sur le téléphone et décrocha :

« Lestrade, dites moi que vous appelez pour une affaire qui relève de mes compétences. Un événement nouveau qui dépasse les frontières du réel. »

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que le visage de Sherlock prenne son masque de contrariété. Il écoutait le récit de l'inspecteur Lestrade avec beaucoup d'attention. Cette enquête semblait prometteuse, peut-être l'une des meilleurs, se disait Watson.

Juste après, Sherlock se tourna à peine vers son ami, prit son éternel manteau noir et sortit. Sans même un au revoir pour John, seul dans cette pièce maintenant beaucoup trop vide. Avec un sourire en coin, il apporta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, et murmura simplement :

« Les affaires reprennent on dirait. »

OhO

« Lestrade, il est peut-être temps de me dire ce que je fais ici. Vous savez que je n'aime pas être déçu, vous ne me contactez que si la situation vous échappe. Pourtant cette affaire me semble facile à résoudre, vous avez déjà un coupable pris sur le fait. Mais il y a autre chose n'est ce pas ? Votre voix tremblait légèrement au téléphone et votre respiration était rapide et saccadée»

« Quand je vous ai appelé, nous n'étions pas encore arrivé sur les lieux, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais y trouver. Mais au vu du message que nous avons reçu, je me devais de vous prévenir. Jamais je n'ai vu une chose pareil, Sherlock. Nous avons simplement suivi les instructions anonymes qu'on nous a déposé, espérant un peu plus d'explication à propos du message qu'on nous avait laissé. »

« Lestrade, pour l'amour du ciel, depuis quand la police doit suivre à la lettre les recommandations d'un inconnu ! Comment pouvez-vous vous baser sur une simple déclaration, vous fiez à une voix qui appartient peut-être au tueur ? »

« Ce n'était pas un appel anonyme, ni même une lettre. C'est une vidéo. »

« C'est nouveau. Continuez »

« Il y a une demi heure de cela, nous avons reçu une vidéo, apparaissant simultanément sur tous les ordinateurs, les smartphones et les tablettes présents à Scotland Yard. Une technique qui vous est familière... Dans cet enregistrement, on voyait un meurtre se produire, puis des indications pour retrouver l'emplacement exact de la scène. Il me serait difficile de vous expliquer comment la victime a succombé, mais vous verrez par vous même au poste. C'est la mort la plus étrange qui m'aie été donné de voir, beaucoup d'entre nous ont pensé à un montage. Pour l'heure, je vous ai appelé ici pour que vous examiniez la scène de crime en question, et le présumé meurtrier »

« Si la police est souvent peu efficace, vos résumés le sont toujours. Je vais aller enquêter comme j'en ai l'habitude. Tenez vos chiens en laisse, je ne les veux pas dans les pattes. Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup d'autres choses à faire, comme vérifier si la vidéo n'a pas déjà été postée sur Youtube et si les médias ne sont pas déjà au courant ... »

« Je m'en occupe en effet. L'agent Donovan va arriver pour conduire au poste cet étrange individu. Lorsque nous avons arrêté le suspect, il pratiquait une sorte de rituel religieux. Je prie pour éviter un fanatique ou une secte. Cela rend toujours les choses plus compliquées. Passer au poste quand vous aurez fini, si vous avez découvert quelque chose. Si vous trouvez de l'intérêt à m'en faire part, bien sûr. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Lestrade tourna les talons et repartit donner des ordres, laissant Sherlock seul avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui réserver la ruelle sombre qui s'ouvrait devant lui. C'était une véritable impasse, rendant la fuite d'un assassin compliquée, surtout pour cacher des preuves. Sauf si une des maisons aux alentours lui appartenait, auquel cas il faudrait vérifier une fois que l'identité du suspect serait connu. Sherlock commença alors son propre compte rendu de ses découvertes, inscrivant chaque détail pour y réfléchir plus tard. Tout était dans sa mémoire, bien au chaud, attendant d'être décortiqué. Il ramassait chaque pièce du puzzle, et n'y touchait que pour imbriquer toutes les pièces d'un coup, avec un geste presque théâtral. Parfois, il se disait que détective n'était pas la seule profession où il aurait pu exceller.

Mais il lui aurait manqué cette adrénaline, ce frisson. Ces indices qui lui sautaient presque au visage, agressifs pour ses yeux, mais invisibles pour les autres. Rue délabrée, sombre, avec des maisons qui ne semblent pas être habitées. Pour la discrétion, c'était plutôt un avantage. Pour amener sa victime dans ce cul de sac, le tueur devait avoir prémédité son acte. Mais il ne voyait aucune trace de lutte, pas d'arme sur le sol. La scène de crime paraissait intacte, avec simplement un homme mort au centre. Peut-être qu'il avait été placé là post mortem ? C'est ce qu'il allait découvrir. Alors que le détective s'avançait un peu dans la rue, il put apercevoir de plus près la victime, ainsi que l'homme que les policiers étaient en train d'arrêter. Il ne semblait pas en mener large, le pauvre. Déboussolé et perdu, comme un enfant.

Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une comédie pour adoucir les forces de l'ordre. Hurler à la police qu'on était innocent n'était pas une idée lumineuse non plus, car nous étions tous capables de nous déclarer honnête, surtout pour dissimuler nos propres méfaits. Mais l'homme qui disait être l'inspecteur William Murdoch semblait plutôt sincère, et surtout étrangement vêtu. Un chapeau de très bonne facture comme on en trouve peu sur Londres actuellement, mais qui était plutôt banal durant les siècles précédents. Pas de jean, pas de téléphone, pas de basket. Une chemise, un pardessus, pantalon et des chaussures de villes, c'était tout. Peu ordinaire comme accoutrement. Cet homme intriguait Sherlock, il avait une lueur dans le regard qu'il arrivait à percevoir malgré la distance. Alors, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, le détective se rapprocha de la voiture de fonction de l'agent Donovan. Une phrase qui en inquiéterait plus d'un franchit ses lèvres :

« Cela va être divertissant »

Pendant ce temps, l'inspecteur Murdoch se faisait plaquer contre la portière du véhicule et introduit délicatement à la place arrière de la voiture, menottes aux poignets. C'est à cet instant précis que Sherlock devait faire son choix. Il pouvait arrêter cette histoire à ce moment, s'il décidait que cette affaire était trop ennuyeuse. Il serait reparti à Baker Street, aurait repris sa place dans son fauteuil pour broyer du noir. Mais cette affaire était bien trop fantaisiste pour ça. Il voulait de l'action, et il savait qu'il en aurait. Alors sans réfléchir, il laissa la scène de crime qu'il avait assez examiné pour aujourd'hui, et rentra dans la voiture, aux côtés du présumé meurtrier. Il était temps qu'il découvre à quel homme il avait affaire.

« Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes. Et vous ? »


	3. Un seul Sherlock dans l'annuaire

**Chapitre 3 : Un seul Sherlock dans l'annuaire**

Menottés l'un à l'autre dans une voiture de police allant à vive allure, le regard des deux hommes ne se croisaient pas. Murdoch regardait avec étonnement le paysage qui défilait devant lui tandis qu'Holmes l'observait attentivement. A côté d'eux se tenait un agent de police en uniforme, qui laissait ses pensées dériver, fixant l'horizon. Sherlock, pour échapper à l'ennui du trajet, aurait pu étaler ce qui tracassait le policier à ce moment, mais il était bien trop occupé à sonder le suspect d'un meurtre étrange. Il était obligé de le fréquenter plus près que prévu, autant en profiter. La raison de cette situation gênante était dut à la conductrice, à qui le détective ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter un regard de défi. L'agent Donovan conduisait le véhicule au maximum de la vitesse autorisée, semblant fuir quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

La vitesse était saisissante, bien plus qu'avec toutes les nouvelles voitures à moteur qui commençaient à fleurir à Toronto. Malheureusement, cela ne laissait pas vraiment à l'inspecteur Murdoch le loisir d'observer le paysage. Il ne reconnaissait que peu de choses de ce qu'il voyait. Pour un citoyen anglais du 21ème siècle, ces immeubles gris et tristes étaient un paysage banal et sans intérêt. Mais pour un homme du 19ème siècle, tout était source d'ébahissement. L'inspecteur ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tant le progrès l'entourait, était partout à la fois. Voir le futur, être témoin de combien le monde pouvait progresser en une centaine d'années, c'était le voyage parfait pour un scientifique amateur tel que lui. Murdoch ne savait pas en quelle année il se trouvait exactement, mais il était évident que beaucoup de choses avait changé, et qu'il n'était plus dans son siècle d'orgine. Il aurait voulu en apprendre plus sur ce futur, comprendre pourquoi il avait voyagé plus d'une décennie au lieu d'une douzaine d'années. La simple idée qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps serait si intéréssante à vérifier. Malheureusement, il était pour l'instant menotté avec un homme qui se disait être Sherlock Holmes. L'inspecteur lui avait rendu sa poignée de main, mais n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis. De minutes en minutes, la situation de Murdoch semblait continuer d'empirer. Et à côté de lui, l'homme se nommant Sherlock Holmes, qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder avec insistance, comme s'il l'examinait. Tout en l'observant, il grommelait des mots incompréhensibles qui ne parvenaient pas aux oreilles de William. C'était un bien étrange personnage.

Cette observation presque clinique de sa personne le ramena bien vite à la triste réalité. Chacun de ses agissements seraient notés, disséqués, examinés. Il n'était plus libre de ses mouvements ni d'exprimer son opinion. L'inspecteur n'aurait certainement pas le temps de découvrir ce nouveau monde si on lui passait la corde au cou. Il devait trouver un moyen de démontrer son innocence. Résoudre l'enquête lui-même semblait difficile, étant le suspect en haut de la liste. William devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour se sortir de ce cauchemar. Quelqu'un qui avait de l'expérience, qui avait une intelligence un peu supérieur à la moyenne. Car il avait bien vu sur la scène de crime que les agents étaient dépassés par les événements. Cette affaire semblait receler de bon nombre d'éléments mystérieux qui lui étaient encore inconnus. Mais peut-être que le mieux serait de demander à l'autre passager ce qui justifiait sa présence ici. Après tout, il était monté dans la voiture volontairement, contrairement à lui. Entre gentlemans, ils pourraient sûrement trouver un terrain d'entente.

Sherlock quant à lui fulminait toujours et essayait d'enlever la menotte qui entravait son poignet droit. Il n'avait pas pu échapper à cette détention provisoire, pour une fois que l'agent Donovan avait été efficace. A peine monté dans le véhicule de police, encadré par un autre agent, il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver lié avec un présumé meurtrier. Il n'était pas effrayé pour le moins du monde, un assassin serait toujours plus amical qu'une policière qui refusait de voir son génie. La personne en question, tout en regardant attentivement la route, commença d'ailleurs son petit jeu préféré, avec sa voix suave et ironique :

« Alors, enfin prêt à croupir derrière les barreaux ? »

« Nope. Je viens pour comprendre ce qui a poussé cet homme au crime. Je suis toujours intéressé par le malheur d'autrui. »

« Mais bien sûr. Chacun sait que ce n'est que l'affaire qui vous intéresse. Vous ne seriez pas ici s'il n'y avait pas une énigme. Vous êtes en train de vous nourrir de votre lot quotidien de cadavre. D'ailleurs, le meurtrier est déjà là, qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici ? »

« Je réponds toujours présent lorsqu'on m'appelle, contrairement à vous. Vous êtes la dernière voiture à être arrivée sur la scène de crime. Je ne vous ai pas croisé lorsque je suis descendu de mon taxi, sinon j'aurais eu droit à un charmant commentaire de votre part. J'en déduis que vous étiez soit occupée sur une autre affaire, soit en retard. J'ai une préférence pour la deuxième proposition, vu la jolie marque de morsure que j'arrive à distinguer sur votre nuque. Je ne sais pas qui est le malheureux élu, mais vous deviez être accompagnée pour la soirée. Vous avez sûrement pris un jour de congé pour fêter la macabre année qui s'annonce. C'est également pour cette raison que vous n'êtes pas au courant des conditions inquiétantes de cette affaire et de la vidéo apparue sur les écrans de Scotland Yard. Comme d'habitude, vous êtes une subordonnée transparente et incompétente, que l'on a appelé en renfort en vu de la crise à venir. Ce que je m'explique difficilement en revanche, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis attaché avec William Murdoch. »

« Vous êtes dangereux, vous avoir dans ma voiture avec une liberté de mouvement ne me rassure pas. Et puis entre psychopathes, je suis sûr que vous pouvez vous entendre. »

« Je ne suis pas un psychopathe, mais un sociopathe de haut niveau. Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit plusieurs fois. Malheureusement, votre cerveau a des capacités limitées... »

« Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Que veut dire tout ceci ? Une femme policière, un sociopathe ? Ce n'est pas dans un asile psychiatrique que vous m'emmenez au moins ? »

L'inspecteur William Murdoch venait d'élever la voix, interrompant le joyeux échange verbal entre Donovan et Holmes. Leurs attentions se redirigèrent vers lui et il regretta aussitôt d'être intervenu.

Son affirmation fit retomber le silence dans cet espace confiné. La route semblait très longue alors que le poste n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes. Quelque chose était en train de se produire. Cela faisait peut-être partie de ces instants un peu figés, comme si le temps voulait bien marquer cette rencontre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que des esprits aussi brillants que celui de William et de Sherlock se rencontraient. Mais ils n'en avaient pas encore conscience. Ils étaient en train de se jauger, l'un et l'autre. Le problème quand on comprend que l'on se trouve face à quelqu'un qui mérite notre attention, quand on se croit au-dessus de la masse, c'est de déterminer s'il sera un allié ou un ennemi. C'est ce que Sherlock était actuellement en train de faire. Il lui avait montré ses talents de manière innocente pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait en mesure de lui venir en aide. Car c'était évident que cet homme avait besoin d'un enquêteur pour démêler cette affaire, qu'il soit innocent ou non. Sherlock se tourna donc vers son voisin et engagea la conversation qui brûlait ses lèvres depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Inspecteur Murdoch, je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parler de mes talents. Je pourrais savoir beaucoup de vous en seulement quelques coups d'oeil. J'en sais déjà assez pour vous faire chanter et poster sur les réseaux sociaux vos moindres secrets. Mais je n'aime guère procéder de cette manière. Je suis un détective privé en manque de client, vous êtes un meurtrier en manque de réponses. Est-ce que je dois rajouter quelque chose pour confirmer notre collaboration ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas être réel. Sherlock Holmes n'existe pas. Même de là où je viens, cette affirmation démontrerait votre folie. Cela doit être la même chose ici, bien que je n'aurai jamais pensé que l'oeuvre de ce cher Doyle puisse être encore connue. En quelle année sommes-nous ? »

« Vous êtes un homme intelligent, droit et porté vers la science. Vous ne ressemblez pas à un homme déconnecté de la réalité comme je peux l'être. Comment pouvez vous ignorer la date ? Nous sommes le 31 décembre 2012, il est 20h pile. Et je ne mens pas sur mon identité, je ne porte ce soir aucun déguisement. Il n'y a qu'un seul Sherlock dans l'annuaire, du moins à Londres. Bien que j'essaye de convaincre John de passer sur liste rouge pour éviter les désagréments publicitaires. »

« Donc vous êtes bien un détective jouant du violon, hébergé par une vieille logeuse nommée Madame Hudson, travaillant avec un médecin, John Watson, qui raconte vos aventures ? »

« Oui. Je vois que vous vous êtes renseigné sur moi »

« Pas vraiment. Vous n'êtes qu'un personnage d'un roman. Une caricature appréciée et détestée à la fois. »

« N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes tous ? Vous n'êtes pas très différent de moi »

William Murdoch sourit à cette remarque. Même si la situation restait étrange, il commençait à trouver cette discussion agréable. Il en était de même pour Sherlock Holmes, qui ne voulait pas perdre une miette de cet échange.

« Si nous sommes semblables, vous devez me croire. Je n'ai pas commis le crime dont vous avez été le témoin indirect. Rien de tout cela n'était prévu. »

« Si je m'en tenais aux faits, je vous désignerais comme coupable sans me poser de questions. Mais mon rôle n'est pas de me soumettre à la vérité que l'on me présente. C'est mon passe-temps de l'analyser, de la remettre en question. Je récolte des informations, qu'elles soient utiles ou insignifiantes, puis je commence mes déductions. Pour l'instant, mes réflexions ne vous désignent pas spécifiquement, il serait donc intéressant de m'atteler à votre cas. Si vous n'êtes pas coupable, je vous permettrai d'établir votre innocence. Dans le cas contraire, je serais le premier à découvrir la raison de votre crime. Ce sera plus rapide si vous êtes responsable des évènements de cette nuit, mais le résultat est le même. Je résoudrais cette affaire, même si beaucoup d'éléments restent encore dans l'ombre. »

« Pourquoi essayez-vous de me convaincre alors que vous êtes déjà certain d'avoir mon approbation ? Vous êtes conscient que je ne connais personne d'autre qui pourrait me venir en aide. Même si travailler avec un détective privé n'est pas dans mes habitudes, je n'ai guère le choix. »

« Je profite des quelques secondes qu'ils nous restent à parler côte à côte pour vous appréhender avant que vous ne soyez influencé par les dispositifs quelque peu coercitifs de Scotland Yard. L'agent Donovan en est un bon exemple, mais elle n'est pas la seule. Vu la tournure que prend cette affaire, ils vont effacer par leur empressement toutes les preuves que vous pourriez garder sur vous, mais surtout votre comportement, qui va relativement changer. Alors que face à moi, vous agissez de manière naturelle, une fois en interrogatoire, en bon inspecteur, vos gestes ne pourront vous incriminer. En ce moment, vous pensez parler à un allié, cela laisse transparaître de potentiels indices. Le temps nous dira si je me révélerais être de votre côté. Après tout... »

Sherlock n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa longue tirade, la voiture s'étant arrêté et l'agent Donovan ayant déjà fait sortir le suspect de la voiture, ne se préoccupant guère du sort de Sherlock qui était obligé de les suivre, encore entravé par ses ridicules menottes qui lui serraient encore le poignet. Ce n'est qu'avant d'atteindre la porte que la policière, avec un regret non dissimulé libéra Holmes de ses liens avec l'étrange personnage qui venait de croiser sa route. Alors que le détective allait pousser la porte de ce bâtiment bien trop familier à son goût, une main saisit avec force son manteau. Des yeux noirs se fixèrent dans les siens, et la voix doucereuse de cette femme qui définitivement ne l'aimait pas lui donna un dernier conseil :

« Un jour votre petit jeu prendra fin. J'espère que je serais aux premières loges pour voir votre chute . La vérité éclatera au grand jour. Vous n'êtes pas très différent de l'homme que je vais emmener en cellule. D'ailleurs, c'est rare que vous soyez aussi bavard, vous devriez rester avec le suspect pour lui tenir compagnie. L'inspecteur Lestrade vous attend tout de même dans son bureau, vous connaissez le chemin. Je vous rejoindrais après que j'aurais rangé votre nouveau jouet dans une boite où vous pourrez le retrouver facilement »

A peine la femme un peu trop susceptible avait-elle terminé sa phrase que déjà ses mains saisissaient du vide, et qu'un long manteau noir flottait au vent. La porte se referma d'un coup sec devant l'agent Donovan, mettant un terme à leur conversation. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais cet homme. Non pas qu'elle le souhaite, mais souvent son décalage vis à vis du monde moderne était déconcertant. Comme s'il n'appartenait pas à la bonne époque.

OhO

Un homme marchait dans une ruelle sombre. On ne distinguait pas son visage, l'image n'était pas assez nette. Rien ne laissait présager ses intentions, la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Aucun élément ne permettait de déterminer son identité, pas même un t-shirt distinctif ou un tatouage. Une seule chose était sûr alors que ses pas le conduisait toujours plus loin vers l'obscurité : il allait lui arriver quelque chose de terrible. Aucun indice n'allait dans ce sens, mais la plupart des personnes seraient déjà en train de sentir la peur monter devant cette silhouette qui disparaît peu à peu. Comme dans les films d'épouvante, moins il y a d'action, plus la peur nous enserre. Car nous sommes persuadé qu'une créature va apparaître, que le héros va connaître la douleur et peut-être la mort. A ce moment, les spectateurs retiennent leurs souffles, comme si cela pouvait donner un peu de répit au pauvre homme pour qui les secondes étaient comptées. Le temps devient si lent en ces instants. On voudrait même qu'il s'arrête pour de bon. Malheureusement, pour la plupart d'entre nous, il reste incontrôlable.

L'homme fut soudain éclairé par une lumière qui venait de plus haut, d'un toit peut-être et son visage fut alors visible. Il avait les cheveux bruns, les traits tirés, les yeux bleus, et tout en lui exprimait la frayeur. La faible lumière braquée sur lui avait l'air d'empirer son angoisse. Il savait à qui il avait affaire, cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'est alors que l'impossible se produisit. Tout ce que les observateurs de cette scène aurait pu imaginer était vraiment bien loin de la réalité. On pouvait se demander si ce n'était pas la vidéo d'une série amateur de très mauvais goût. Mais pour l'homme, c'était bien sa vie qui était en jeu, non un salaire d'acteur minable. La caméra, malgré sa mauvaise qualité évidente, tenta de se rapprocher un peu plus près. L'homme semblait être attaqué par... Le vide. C'est difficile de l'expliquer autrement. La victime bougeait ses bras en vain, se cambrait de douleur, mais parfois aussi, arrivait à troubler l'espace qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait percevoir. Une personne qui se cachait à nos yeux. Elle était là pourtant, la question ne se posait. Au début on pouvait essayer de nier son existence, mais au fur à mesure de ce combat entre l'être de chair et l'être immatériel, il apparaissait plus nettement sur l'écran. Ce n'était qu'une silhouette, une simple ombre qui étranglait violemment son adversaire, jusqu'à ce que son souffle s'amenuise et qu'il tombe inerte. L'homme avait à peine eu le temps de crier que sa vie s'était déjà éteinte. Sans se presser, la créature fit un geste vers la caméra avant de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Un e

« La scène que vous venez de voir vient de se produire près de Sloane Square, dans l'impasse d'Easton, près du numéro 42. Si vous partez maintenant, peut-être attraperez-vous le tueur ? Si vous arrivez à le voir bien entendu. A très bientôt.

IOSABEGOHTU ULNHNT NPSEO I SDLI UTG »

Lestrade se leva lentement et arrêta la vidéo qui affichait ce défilé de lettres incompréhensibles pour lui. Il soupira, laissant échapper son impression de se trouver dans un cauchemar. Il regarda Sherlock avec un air définitivement épuisé et lui dit :

« Des idées pour m'expliquer cette vidéo qui est apparu ce soir sur nos écrans ? Parce que moi, je me sens complètement dépassé »

Et malheureusement, pour la première fois de la soirée, Sherlock ne savait pas quoi dire.


End file.
